just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy DJ
Daddy DJ is a song by the singer of the same name. It is on Just Dance 2015 Dancer The Dancer is a Male and wears the following: *Smokey Gray Headphones *Red Complex T-Shirt *Dark Blue Overalls *Burnt Orange Sneakers *Black Hair, which it looks exactly the same as Zayn Malik's *Cherry Red Glove Alternative Mode Same Dancer, but uses a Turnable Controller. Background The First Background is a Hotel Room with a Bed, Couch, a TV, and a Computer. Later, during the chorus, the background is a Nightclub. During the second verse, the background is a playground. During the instrumental break, the background is a music room. Gold Moves Normal *Gold Move 1 & 2: Pump Your Right Fist 4 times and Jump twice. Done during the line "I Wanna Move My Body Too" from both verses. *Gold Move 3: Put Your Right Hand On Your Chin. It's The Last Move Alternative There are 6 gold moves. * Gold Move 1 & 3: Jump and Put Your Hands Up. Done When the Both Verses Begins. * Gold Move 2, 5 & 6: Open Your Arms. Done during the line "Until The Break of Day." * Gold Move 4: Do the "Record Scratching." Mashup There's a mashup which it's purchased for 5 mojo points. The Dancers: *Daddy DJ (JD2015) *Danse (Pop Version) (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Superstition (JD4) *I Like To Move It (JD) *Disturbia (JD4) *Rasputin (JD2) *ThatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *Call Me Maybe (JD4) *Fine China (JD2014) *Englishman in New York (JD2015) *Satisfaction (JD2) *Wild Wild West (Extreme Version) (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *I Like To Move It (JD) *Disturbia (JD4) *Rasputin (JD2) *ThatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *Call Me Maybe (JD4) *Fine China (JD2014) *Englishman in New York (JD2015) *Satisfaction (JD2) *Englishman in New York (JD2015) *Satisfaction (JD2) *Danse (Pop Version) (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Superstition (JD4) *Good Feeling (Extreme Version) (JD4) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Daddy DJ (JD2015) Party Master Mode *Daddy DJ *Circle The Stars/Ground Sorrow/Super Power/Drama Queen *Smart Lolita/New York Dance/Elbow Punch/Catch The Sun *Backstroke/Elbow Twist/Cyber Poser/Ember Walk *Both Directions/Wonder Girl/EG Dance/Punching Mill *Shoot 'Em Up/Push Me Pull Me/Snappy Dress/Keops Hips *Whacking Walk/Dust/Disco Fighting/Russian Bounce *Happy Dance/Gracious Strikes/Rebel Girl/Hitch Home *Pony Express/70's/Duck Dance/Urban Waves *Dreaming Girl/Over You/Staggered Waves/Let Me Hear Ya *Pretencious/Windscreen Wiper/'Englishman in New York'/'#SELFIE' *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Hands/Treadmill/Clap Dance *Smart Lolita/New York Dance/Elbow Punch/Catch The Sun *Backstroke/Elbow Twist/Cyber Poser/Ember Walk *Both Directions/Wonder Girl/'Royals'/'The Man' *Shoot 'Em Up/Push Me Pull Me/Snappy Dress/Keops Hips *Whacking Walk/Dust/Disco Fighting/Russian Bounce *Happy Dance/Gracious Strikes/Rebel Girl/Hitch Home *Pony Express/70's/Duck Dance/Urban Waves *Dreaming Girl/Over You/Staggered Waves/Let Me Hear Ya *Pretencious/Windscreen Wiper/'Feel So Close'/'Pompeii' *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Hands/Treadmill/Clap Dance *Pretencious/Windscreen Wiper/Seatbelt/Side Pump *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Hands/Treadmill/Clap Dance *Circle The Stars/Ground Sorrow/'Pause'/'Chandelier' *Smart Lolita/New York Dance/Elbow Punch/Catch The Sun *Backstroke/Elbow Twist/Cyber Poser/Ember Walk *Great Goodbye/Punch It/Cocktail/Techno Tonic *Pendulum Whip/Super Whip/Sensual Whip/New York City Trust *Daddy DJ Trivia *The Dancer Resembles Zayn Malik. * It was first going to be in Just Dance 3. However, made it's offical first appearance in Just Dance 2015. Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Males Category:Pop songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Familiar Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Mash-Ups Category:Songs With Party Master Mode